


To Whom It May Concern

by defiant_gravy (Viola25)



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola25/pseuds/defiant_gravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some letters and other messages in the life of Kurt Hummel. It started a while ago when I was doodling and wrote an imagined admissions essay for his NYADA application. But given the way that storyline turned out, it seemed depressing to leave it at just that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Excused Absence

[You have reached the attendance offices of Heritage Elementary School. Office hours are between 7:30am and 4pm, Monday to Friday. Please leave your name, the student's name, your number, and a detailed message at the tone.]

[beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep]

Uh, hi, this is Burt Hummel. I'm Kurt Hummel's dad. He's in first grade, in Mrs. Kleinschmidt's class. Our number is 824-0068. Uh, 419 area code, of course. I'm calling because…. Kurt's mother passed away unexpectedly yesterday afternoon. It's not in the papers yet. Tomorrow maybe. Kurt will be out of school for at least 2 weeks, with […muffled] funeral. And we're just not ready to leave each other's sight just yet. Later this week maybe I'll call and get what he's missing, his aunt says the distraction will be good? But right now I just can't…. I'll call again when I can. But he's, he's a real bright kid, I know he won't be behind for long.

[muffled]

Yeah sport, I'm coming. Why don't you see if your grandma needs anything, OK?

Uh, call if you have any questions, but we're real busy here and you might not hear back right away. Thanks for understanding.


	2. Learning what the teacher wants

[Write about what you did wrong, why you're sorry, and why you won't do it again. When the teacher marks it OK you may go to recess]

[try one]

I don't understand why I'm in trouble. That bad boy Davey called me a bad word and pushed me. All I did was difend myself. No one pushes Hummels around.

Kurt

[try two]

I shouldn't call Davey stupid, even though he called me a bad word first. And I shouldn't push him, even though he pushed me first and ruwned my new coat. I'm sorry he's a liar and he told Mr. Rusch I started it. And I won't do it again.

Kurt

[try three]

I'm sorry I called Davey stupid and pushed him. It's wrong to call people names and it's wrong to fight. If someone hurts my feelings I should tell the teacher, not fight. I promise I won't cause problems anymore or start any fights.

Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by the time he reached high school, Kurt had long since stopped going to teachers with problems)


	3. A Week in April (a story in 4 acts)

**Email**

5:12pm (1 hour ago)

FROM: Tina Cohen-Chang

TO: Kurt Hummel

SUBJECT: summer camps/Rachel told me to send this to everyone

have you blocked Rachel on fb again? she asked me to forward you this google doc she made of state/reg/nat summer music & theater camps

app deadlines are marked. I gave you the dates for when I'm gone at asian camp y/n?

movie night sat?

Tina

* * *

**Letter**

April 25, 2010

Dear MR KURT HUMMEL,

After viewing your team's performance winning the National High School Cheerleading Championship on 04/08/2010, the Eastern Cheerleader's Association would like to invite you to apply for a special position at one of our summer cheerleading camps.

We were impressed by your athleticism, commitment and originality and would like to foster your talent so you may pursue a future in cheerleading or gymnastics at the collegiate or professional levels. We also provide a number of scholarships specifically for male cheerleaders.

ECA offers comprehensive year-round programs that give you superb instruction and the one-on-one personal attention you deserve.

We hope you will join us this summer and look forward to hearing from you.

Sandra Coleman

Recruitment Manager, ECA

www. Ecaeda .com

* * *

**Letter**

April 28, 2010

Dear KURT HUMMEL and parent/guardian,

My name is Shannon Beiste and I'm a prospective coach for William McKinley High School's football team for the upcoming 2010-2011 season. I've been going over tapes of the games from the last few seasons, and the three games you played for the Titans stood out like a racehorse in an aquarium.

Now I don't know why you stopped playing after those three games and if it was because you liked the game about the same as you like milking an ornery goat, I'll respect that.

But you've got a heck of a kick, and if you could score that many points with the team I've watched, you could do great things with the team I'll make, maybe even get a college scholarship out of it.

I took my current team from a 2-8 record to Missouri State Champions in 5 years. Even if the Titans don't get to the state tourney by the time you're a senior, I have enough pull with college scouts to get them out to see a high school game on my recommendation.

Now I might not become the McKinley coach, but either way I'd like to invite you to the summer training camp I run outside St. Louis. The city is hotter than the devil's barbecue in July, but it will bring your game to the next level and there will be other kickers to learn from. I hope you'll consider it.

Best,

Shannon "The BEAST" Beiste

Head Coach of Central High's Eagles

Kansas City, MO

* * *

**Paper taped to fridge of Hummel residence, April 30, 2010**

Kurt,

Remember since you'll be working more in the shop itself this summer and not just the desk that I want you working on the A series of tests for your ASE. I know you don't have enough hours to be certified but you're not touching any brakes on your own till you've passed the A5.

Dr. Jones came into the shop today and said Mercedes was going to a singing camp in July. Is that what those letters you won't talk about are for? Why didn't you say anything, I could have spared you for a week or two. Look, I'm not cutting into your college fund, but we'll put aside another $20 a month starting now for next summer. That'll get you to camp for at least a weekend, right?

Working late tonight so Chester can stay home with the baby. Don't wait up.

Dad

_Dad,_

_The camps are no big deal, but it'd be nice to go to one next year. Anyway, I won't be lonely this summer. The few weeks Mercedes is gone I've got plans with Tina for movies and Brittany will model for me if I design anything for women. Anyway, I won't see you in the morning, because I'm going to school early to go over my math notes with Artie._

_I've already got our Friday dinner planned—a traditional fish fry. Beer-battered perch with tartar sauce, creamy coleslaw, baked homecut fries, and steamed veggies. Sound OK? Don't forget to get the beer for the batter._

_And I hope you told Chester he better have pictures of the baby ready next time I see him—preferably wearing the dress I picked out for her._

_Love,_

_Kurt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (of course the money they'd started putting aside for a summer camp ended up going towards Dalton instead….)


	4. Dalton

November 14, 2010

Dear Mr. Hummel,

As you know, mid-semester transfers to Dalton Academy are highly irregular. However, after reviewing your academic record and the letters of recommendation from your current principal Sue Sylvester and current Dalton student Blaine Anderson, as well as the portfolio documenting your concerns for your safety, we are prepared to offer you enrollment here, effective immediately.

Dalton Academy has rigorous academic requirements and a strict code of conduct, so we urge you to consider this offer carefully before accepting. Enclosed please find more information regarding:

-tuition and boarding costs

-the probationary period for mid-term transfers

-semester and yearlong scholarships

-our dress code

-our code of conduct and oath of academic honesty

-extracurricular activities at Dalton Academy

-frequently asked questions

If there's any other information you require, please let me know. We await your final decision and provisionally welcome you to the class of 2012.

Warm regards,

Edward Worthington II

Dean, Dalton Academy for Boys, est. 1870


	5. NYADA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (the initial plot bunny, Kurt's NYADA letter. I imagined it having a limit of 500 words.)

Dear admissions panel,

When I was five, my mother took me to a community theater production of  _The Sound of Music_. I remember being astounded that there was another boy named Kurt on the stage. I wanted to sing and dance (and escape the bad guys!) like him. It's understandable that most kids imagine all sorts of grown-up identities, from astronaut to doctor, but from the moment I grasped the idea of "acting" I knew what I wanted to do with my life.

My mother's favorite movie was  _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. We watched it all the time, especially after she got sick, and the glamorous New York setting grew to represent an ideal for me, a magical place full of beautiful people. As I grew older and came to realize I was gay, it also represented a place where I could be myself, without fear.

I spent a lot of my childhood being afraid; afraid that my father would die like my mother, and leave me alone in a world that seemed to hate me. Afraid if I came out, my father would reject me. Afraid the anonymous notes at my locker and calls to my house would be more than empty threats. I've been thrown into dumpsters, shoved into lockers and hit by balloons filled with urine, all for just being myself. A homophobic bully even ran me out of my high school for a few months after threatening my life.

Three things got me through these struggles. The first was the unwavering support of my father. We're nothing alike, and I used to worry so much about disappointing him. I love fashion and designers; he dresses in flannel plaid. My playlists are full of musicals; he loves John Mellencamp. But my dad has told me that it's my job to be myself, and his job to love me. He often doesn't understand me, but he never stops loving me.

The second thing that quite literally helped me survive high school was my school's glee club, New Directions. Before Glee Club, I didn't have any truly close friends, but as the years wore on, the other members became my family. With them I found my true voice and confidence. For a lot of high school, I protected my heart by acting superior to my bullies, but in Glee I could relax my guard. I learned how to work as part of a team; a team that is headed for Nationals later this year for the second time in only three years of existence as a team.

The final thing to get me through difficult times is the strength of my dreams. Simply put, I've wanted to be in New York and live as a performer since I knew the possibility existed. I am most fully myself when expressing myself or telling a story through song. If given the chance to train at NYADA, I'd throw myself into making those dreams come true.

Thanks you for your time.

Kurt Hummel


	6. Vogue

Dear Ms. Isabelle Wright,

I'm writing today to apply for a position as your editorial assistant at  _Vogue .com_. My understanding of your vision, my commitment, and my passion for the artistic expression fashion offers make me ideal for the position.

Some of my earliest memories are of curling up on the couch with my mother on rainy days and watching as she flipped through her favorite magazines;  _Vogue_ ,  _Allure_  and  _Vanity Fair_. She commented on pieces and tried different styles and cuts with her sewing machine. I remember going to the fabric store with her and how she taught me the names for different types of cloth. I was still a child when she died, and reading through those magazines was one way I coped with the loss. To this day, when I'm in need of comfort I make tea with sugar and make time for the latest issue of  _Vogue._

As I got older, though, fashion took on new significance for me. I always knew I was different from the other children at my school. The styles I found from New York, London and Paris gave me opportunities to try out new identities. I learned how clothes could be camouflage, armor, or a statement of independence. And if my small Ohio town and finances didn't provide many opportunities for experimenting with other aspects of my identity, I could still experiment with different looks. Not every look was a success, but every ensemble that satisfied me helped me develop my own identity and vision.

Music and artistic expression is another major way by which I define myself, and taking part in my school's Glee Club helped me come to see fashion as performance and visual art. I often took part in designing and constructing costumes for the club's performances, and as a result had to consider body types and color palettes other than my own.

I understand that this position involves many day-to-day tasks, and I welcome that. I have many ideas and am not afraid to take risks, but I welcome more experienced mentors who will provide me with informed critiques and allow me to learn from them. No matter what assignments I am given, I will soak up the atmosphere of high fashion at  _Vogue .com_  and strive to contribute ideas that are in line with the magazine's vision, not overwrite it with my own.

I've created an online portfolio, www. hirehummel .com, at which I have posted some of my ensembles over the years. They reflect the width and breadth of my interests in clothes. Many are attempts to recreate high fashion on a budget, while in others I try to create looks that are all my own. Some received positive feedback from my peers, while others represented valuable learning experiences.

I know I still have a lot to learn about high fashion and couture, and I can't think of a better place to learn it than at  _Vogue .com_ under your tutelage.

I appreciate your time.

Kurt Hummel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also imagined this cover letter to Vogue .com having a 500 word limit.


	7. July 2031

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (what the future holds)

Article, AllYourScoop .com

"Something In The Water: 5 Stars You Know With a Common Past"

July 18, 2031

By Mikhayla Mendlesen

Pull out your high school yearbook and take a good long look at your graduating class. Better yet, if you were in any clubs, look at the members. Now, ask yourself: how many of  _them_  went on to be internationally famous? (We'll wait).

Whatever the number (we're guessing 0), William McKinley High School has got yours beat. It may be a mid-sized school in a mid-sized town in Ohio, of all places, but in the year 2012, said school's Glee Club (who knew  _glee clubs_  still existed?) had 12 members, 8 of whom were seniors. Of those eight,  **five**  are truly, legitimately,  _internationally_  famous (and the other three aren't exactly slouches either). Don't believe me? Well, how many of you have heard of KURT HUMMEL?

You read that right. Arguably the most famous on this list, Hummel had a rocky start on his path to stardom, and rarely talks about his experiences pre-New York. But unless you've been living under a rock somewhere, you know the story from there: he initially failed to get into college for musical theater and was headed towards a career in fashion when he lucked a second chance at drama school. Not only did he get in this time, post-graduation he landed a bit chorus part in an off-off-Broadway show. The show was a bust, but Hummel got spotted by WOODY ALLEN and cast in said icon's next neurotic comedy, where he stole every scene and garnered a slew of rave reviews from critics. Today the two-time Oscar nominee splits his time between New York and LA. Now that he and hottie hubby LAMAR CARPENTER have a baby, he's taking longer between projects; his next movie,  _Season of Circles_ , won't be out until late next year.

If you're one of the millions who follow Hummel's career as close as can be, you likely already know the next celeb on our list: Broadway goddess Rachel Berry. Accepted to the very-same college that rejected Hummel, it's commonly said that this brunette bombshell has four Tonys (three being Broadway's top honor, the fourth being her third husband, NY Congressman TONY HUGO). Hummel and Berry have sung together at a number of live events for charity. For years, fans have been clamoring for them to perform together on the silver screen; the pair has remained coy, but pointedly refuse to rule out the possibility. Maybe there's still hope?

Next in our list of "how did one class contain that much talent" is MRS. MERCEDES JONES-LINCOLN, proud owner of 14 Grammys to date. With her latest album debuting at #1 on soul charts and with two singles off it already crossing over to pop success, she's sure to be getting more in a few months. She signed to Stones Throw just out of high school and was the first of her peers to hit L.A. When she started to get big, she could have dropped out of UCLA, but she delayed her first tour until her diploma was in hand. No wonder the woman with the golden voice, who's been compared to the great Aretha Franklin by many, is also a role model to girls around the world.

Hummel—Berry—Jones (to use her maiden name)-can you imagine being in a choir club with those three voices? But we promised you five stars, didn't we?

If you haven't heard of MIKE CHANG, well, you must just not be cultured enough! Maybe you'll remember this ballet artiste better if we mention his three years on the "100 Most Beautiful People" list. Currently he's the principal dancer at American Ballet Theatre, but he also regularly choreographs routines in a variety of dance styles for reality powerhouse  _Just Dance_. He's stated this will be his last season at ATB, and despite all the dance academies competing to gain him as an instructor, we here at AllYourScoop hope he'll give even more of his time to dancing on our television screens.

Last but certainly not least: do you ever listen to the radio? Or, you know, see  _any_  TV? If you do, you know about queen of the airwaves SANTANA LOPEZ. Armed with duel degrees in business management and mass communications, she headed to Vegas with her dancer girlfriend, a fellow (albeit 2013) McKinley grad and took that city by storm, getting a nationally syndicated radio show within the year. But the Latina beauty definitely doesn't have a face for radio—less than three years later she made the jump to television, where her straight-talk, sharp wit, and practical advice have led many to call her the long-awaited heiress of Oprah (kids, ask your mom). The real question is, why hasn't she had any of her old school chums on her show? Fans, get on it—we expect to see online petitions by the end of the week, you hear?

And if you're wondering about the other three seniors from that year: Noah Puckerman is a community organizer in Los Angeles working with teen dads (take a look at his organization's donors sometime and you'll see some familiar names), Quinn Jordan (nee Fabray) is a Yale grad working in public health and microfinance, and Finnegan Hudson is a two-time Teacher of the Year in the group's hometown of Lima. It's quite the group when "Teacher of the Year" is the most humdrum title on the list!

We here at AllYourScoop .com would love to be flies on the wall at that high school reunion!

And we're left with the question of the year: what was IN the water in Lima, Ohio that year? And can we have some? Comment below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this shortly after The First Time, but the lack of Blaine and Finn really isn't about that- I'm not a big believer in the concept of "endgame" couples. Core characters (especially Kurt)/happiness is my OTP.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for notes/letters/calls or voicemails I'd like to hear it and may write it. Otherwise I'll just post the couple of others I have and call it complete. I suppose I'm open to also playing with messages regarding other club members, but only if someone expresses interest in it.


End file.
